


Mommy's Little Girl

by Kazatron



Category: Death Note
Genre: CharacterxReader - Freeform, F/F, Gift Fic, Mommy Kink, Other, PWP, Shaving Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazatron/pseuds/Kazatron
Summary: Misa has much in store for her favorite little princess.





	Mommy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a gift for a friend. Merry Christmas to all of you horny fucks

“Baby girl.” Misa’s voice is soft, so smooth like the silk and satin that she loves to wear. You wake gently to this, head tilting up from the sheets of her bed to meet her eyes. They're gentle, yet something else is contained. It sends a pulse to your stomach. 

“What, Mommy?” You try to ask this as cutely as you can, because Misa likes cute things, and no matter how many times she reassures you that she does like you (very much so, in fact) you just want it to sink in even more. 

Misa giggles. She says she still can't get over that you're hers, when she does this, but you find it hard to believe. One gold hand goes out to cup your face, pinching your cheek before leaving quickly. You only let out a small whine of protest. 

“It's time to wake up, baby girl!” Her hands clap together, and you can't help the smile that blooms across your face. 

“What are we gonna do today, Mommy? I hope it's something together…” A small pout forms on your face at the thought of not spending it with her. 

“Of course we will! First we eat breakfast, and then maybe a nice bath and shower. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Mommy’ll use the nice bubbles and scrubby brush that you love so much!” 

You nod ascent to all of this, and Misa grins as she grabs your hand and nearly drags you down the stairs to the kitchen. The breakfast is already laid out, a steaming bowl of rice with an egg cracked over it. You can't help but lick your lips at the sight. 

Before you can seat yourself, Misa scoots into the chair nearest the food before patting her lap. With a timid grin, you slide onto her. Her surprisingly strong arms pull you flush to her chest. 

“Open wide, Princess!” She coos, already holding a heaping amount of rice against your lips. You giggle, opening your mouth to accept the offering. One hand gently strokes your face, as if you're a small dog or some other pet prized by rich old women, but you really don't mind it. In fact, the touch sends pleasant shivers down your spine. 

Once breakfast is finished, you find yourself in the bathroom. Misa sits by the tub, watching steaming water slowly fill the large basin to the brim. When it's finished, she squirts in a few drops of a fizzing solution. “In you go, baby girl!”

You step into the water, and Misa beams down at you. Suddenly, you feel so small, with your back pressed against the edge of the tub as you're forced to only look up at Misa. But you're with her, with Mommy, and that makes everything alright. 

Misa uses the soft brush to wash you off, paying special attention to your hair and pubic regions. Ever so gently, she rubs it right between the lips of your pussy, caressing the edges of your folds. You gasp out as she does this, but Misa only smiles, a hand going to stroke your hair as she steadies you. 

When you're all clean, she lets you play in the bubbly water, shooting small waves with a flap of your hand. She keeps smiling as you do this, one hand playing with a few strands of your hair. She loops them around your finger, tugging gently. 

Finally, Misa pulls you out of the water. Her delicate hands wrap you in a bright pink and black towel, ruffling your hair as she sits you on her lap to dry. She doesn't seem to mind that you're dropping on her. 

“Is it time to leave the bathroom now, Mommy?” Despite yourself, you're starting to feel antsy, and can't help but kick your legs slightly as you sit on her lap. 

“Just about, my little princess. But Mommy needs to do something about your hairy little pussy first!”

“M-mommy!” Your face burns bright red at her words. You had down dirty stuff before, but whenever she mentioned it, you couldn't help but flush. And besides that, your pussy still leaked a little from her earlier treatment. 

“What? It's the truth, Sweetie.” She kisses the top of your head before setting you on the toilet seat and going to retrieve her razor and shaving cream. The towel slips open, and you move to make a hand barrier between your opening and the cold air. 

“Found it!” She grins triumphantly to herself, holding the objects and pumping a fist in the air. You can't help the wide grin that covers your face at the sight. 

When she's back in front of you, she spreads open your legs as encouraging coos leave her mouth. Letting this happen, you bite your lip in anticipation. You're almost certain that new pre-cum oozes out of you. 

The shaving cream is spread across you with two fingers, and you can't help but squeak at the cold. Misa only pats your leg inconsolation. Rubbing this in, she soon pulls out the razor. 

This time, she is much gentler. As the blade travels up and down the expanse of your vagina, you can't help the soft sighs that leave you. It's strangely calming, and you find yourself fighting the urge to press into the blade. “Wish you did this more often, Mommy.”

A small chirping laugh leaves Misa. “Wish I did this more often, too, baby girl.”

When your pussy is cleaned from hair (even your extra-sensitive inner folds), Misa rubs a damp washcloth over you. It comes away covered in stickiness. “This is very naughty, baby girl. Mommy will have to fix this.” A nail taps against her lip as she says this, and you know she is quite pleased. 

Misa leads you back to your room, leaving you on all fours and facing the wall with the promise of “Mommy will be back soon.” Your legs tense in anticipation, and each slight brush of air against your heated cunt sets it on fire. By the time Misa returns, you are dripping. 

A small laugh leaves her, and you wish you could turn around. “Don't look, baby girl.” She warns. Slim fingers trace along your ass to your entrance. You nod quickly. 

The head of something, soft but hard, presses into your vagina. You gasp. “M-mommy?” That feels an awful lot like-

“It's only my strap-on, baby girl. You like, it don't you?”

You nod vigorously. “Don't stop, Mommy!” Another laugh, high and sweet, leaves her at your enthusiasm. Bright butterflies burst in your stomach. 

She pushes forward now, and you moan as the length forces you open. A dainty finger stroked along your widened pussy lips, and you pant. “P-please, Mommy! Give me more!” She shoves in harder in reply. 

As her thrusts grow more forceful and faster, you start to slide back against them. You can't get enough of the sound of your wet cunt slapping against her strap-on. 

With a final thrust, she buried deep into you. You cum with a drawn-out moan against her, cum dripping down to stain the bed. 

“Good girl. You did so well for Mommy.” She purrs this into your ear as you slump forward, pussy still spamming around the head of the strap-on. “And you know what, baby?”

“What, Mommy?” You tiredly ask, already wanting to curl into the mattress. 

“We still have the whole day ahead of us!”


End file.
